Hulk
"HULK SMASH!" — Hulk's most famous quote, used in nearly all of his appearances. Hulk, a.k.a.Robert Bruce Banner, is a Marvel Comics superhero. Backstory Brian Banner was an alcoholic who was exposed to radiation during an explosion in a lab he worked at. After being fired, he was tested to see if the radiation would have any affects on him, but it was shown that it would do him no harm. He believed that it had somehow affected him on a genetic level. Afterwards, he fathered Bruce Banner, who he viewed as a monster for being so unnaturally smart. Bruce and his mother were abused by Brian until the day his mother was murdered by the father in a drunken rage. This traumatic incident caused Bruce to suppress his emotions, especially his anger. Later in life, Bruce worked at a government installation that tested the Gamma Bomb. He worked there with his future wife Betty Ross and her father General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. When preparing to test the bomb, Bruce spied the teenage Rick Jones in the testing site and rushed to move him away. However, the countdown was activated while Bruce pushed Rick into a safe dugout, and he was hit with the explosion. However, he survived due to his father's exposure to radiation before conceiving him. Instead of being instantly killed, Bruce was cursed with the ability to transform into a hulking beast that represented his suppressed rage whenever angered. General Ross vowed to hunt down this monster, called the Hulk, in order to protect the world. Despite being hunted by the military, Hulk, along with Rick who remains one of Hulk's most faithful allies, has proven that he is more than a monster. The Hulk, despite all of his anger, doesn't want to harm innocent people. The Hulk was even a founding member of the Avengers, but he quit, being replaced by Captain America Recently, Hulk has been at war with the mysterious Red Hulk, who is like the Hulk but smarter and more ruthless. It was revealed that the Red Hulk is Ross, who had undergone experimentation to turn into a Hulk to "serve his country." Appearance While in human form, Bruce Banner is a scrawny, weak looking individual. He has brown hair and wears large glasses. When angered, he transforms into the Hulk. The Hulk is a large, green creature with absurdly large muscles. Despite usually being green, there have been times where he was another color, like gray. The Hulk is often seen wearing purple pants. Powers and Abilities Though not all of them can be featured in-game, the Hulk has many skills, including: *Transformation into the Hulk when experiencing any intense emotion, i.e anger, fear, sadness, stress, etc. *Super-human strength, capable of lifting in excess of 100 tons at strongest *Ability to jump hundreds of feet in the air for many miles due to enhanced leg muscles *Increased adrenaline causes his body to pump more Gamma into his muscles, thus making him stronger. More simply put: "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets." *Sonic clap - the ability to clap his hands together with enough force to create a shockwave *As Banner, vast intelligence and knowledge of radiation *Banner has sometimes been able to control the Hulk, and the Hulk has sometimes held Banner's intelligence, such as in the case of his "World Breaker" persona (when the inner conflict between them is non-existent). Personality Bruce Banner is an overall caring individual, especially to those he is familiar with, like Betty Ross or Rock Jones. However, he can be paranoid about people representing a military or government group, due to them constantly hunting him. He is very brilliant, and creates detailed plans for different situations, like his plan to have his half-alien son Skaar (who wants to kill the Hulk) battle against enemies such as the Juggernaut and Wolverine's son Daken, which was really training to kill the Hulk if he ever got out of control. He has had suppressed emotions for most of his life. He is constantly plagued by the Hulk, always searching for a way to control or be rid of him. The Hulk has an entirely different personality. The Hulk dislikes "puny Banner" for not letting Hulk be in control of his own life. The Hulk may seem like he doesn't care for humans, but if they are in danger, Hulk will often come to the rescue. Hulk is usually very angry, and just wants to be left alone. Hulk is not very intelligent, though. He usually talks in "Hulk speak." An example of this would be "Hulk no like puny Banner." However, some versions of the Hulk, like the earliest incarnation, have been able to speak in full, intelligent sentences. Gameplay Attacks Support Attacks *'(Ground) Gamma Wave - ' *'(Dash) Gamma Charge - '''Hulk tackles the opponent. Hyper Combos *'Gamma Tsunami -''' *'Gamma Quake -' *'Gamma Crush -' *'''??? - '''Hulk's Level 3 Hyper Combo. Trivia * In most of the games, Hulk is in his intelligent form where Bruce Banner is in control, nicknamed by fans as "Smart Hulk." However, in Marvel vs Capcom 3, he is in his classic, savage persona * When switching out in the third MvC, Hulk says their names in a "Hulk Speak" fashion, ex. calling Iron Man "Metal Man", calling Wolverine "Puny Man" and with a Capcom character he will say "bye bye" * Hulk's rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is Chris Redfield, possibly because Hulk is a mutated monster and Chris Redfield fights them. * Ironically, Hulk is usually portrayed as being resistant to nearly any weapon, and most, if not all, of Chris Redfield's special attacks and Hyper Combos involve weapons. Artwork Mvc2-hulk.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Hulk-stance.gif|Hulk's Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters